


Delirious

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Delirium, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hallucinations, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles gets drugged on the job, he starts seeing things that aren't there, including his mom. He also starts saying things he probably shouldn't be saying to Derek in his current state of mind.





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Whumptober: Delirium and hallucination  
Also, for the hallucination slot of Bad Things Happen Bingo

Stiles paces around the room, tugging at his hair as he eyes dart, checking his surroundings. He's jittery and tense and more restless than *anyone has ever seen him. 

"How did this happen?" Derek asks.

"He got drugged," John says, not sounding happy. Not that Derek can blame him. "He was chasing down a suspect when someone else jumped him. They had the needle in his neck before either of us could do anything." He runs a hand down his face. "I told him not to run ahead. If I was just a little faster."

"But you caught the guy?" Derek questions. 

He nods. "I got him before he could run off. They're trying to get him to say what the drug was, but the lab is also running tests. The doctors don't think it's anything dangerous though. He's just…"

"Delirious," Derek finishes. 

"And hallucinating. He keeps…” John sighs, running a hand down his face. “He keeps talking to his mom.”

Derek looks at John, really looks at him, and takes in how drawn and tired he looks. It’s been at least an hour since Stiles got drugged. There’s no telling what he’s been saying.

“I can stay with him,” Derek offers. “In fact, I’m going to. So if you need a break…”

“I’m not abandoning my son,” John says.

Derek rests a hand on his shoulder, “It’s not abandoning him, John. You have to take care of yourself too. I can look after Stiles. And Melissa is here too. He’s well taken care of.”

“NO!” Stiles shouts suddenly, drawing both of their attention. He’s holding a chair out in front of him as he stares at a spot near the wall. “You stay away from me! I mean it!” He swings the chair out, almost knocking over a lamp. “I didn’t kill you! I didn’t!”

John sucks in a breath next to him and starts towards Stiles, “Son.”

“Stay back,” Stiles tells him. “Just stay back.”

“Stiles it’s me,” John tries. “You dad.”

Stiles shakes his head, “No. You shouldn’t be here.”

"Son…"

"No. Both of you just leave me alone. Leave me alone!"

Stiles drops the chair and sinks to his knees. John starts to go to him but Derek stops him with a hand on his arm. "No disrespect, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"You're probably right," John says. He walks towards the door, stopping just outside and looking back at where Stiles is crying on the floor. "I know it's the drug, but this… it's too close to what Claudia was like in the end."

Derek can't imagine how hard that must be. To see not only his wife but his son suffer this way. Derek sees him crumpling and does the only thing he can think of. He hugs him. 

"He's going to be okay," Derek tells him. "The drugs will wear off soon, and he'll be fine."

Under different circumstances Derek might be uncomfortable with the contact. It's been a long time since he's been comfortable with physical contact like this. But he knows the look of someone who needs the closeness and reassurance. He's not about to deny John that. 

John pulls back first, turning his head as he wipes at his eyes. "Call me if you need anything."

Derek nods, "I will."

He waits until John has made it to the elevator before going back into the room. Stiles is still huddled on the floor. Derek hesitantly approaches him.

"Stiles?"

Stiles lifts his head and meets Derek's eyes. They're wet, red rimmed, and a little unfocused as they gaze up at him. "You came back."

Derek kneels down next to him, trying to keep a safe distance in case Stiles gets spooked. "Of course I did."

"I was afraid you wouldn't," Stiles says. "I thought you were mad."

Derek frowns, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because they told you how I feel," Stiles whispers, eyes darting around the room.

"They?"

Stiles nods. "Yeah. The woozles."

Now Derek is really confused. What the hell is a woozle supposed to be?

"Well I'm not mad," Derek assures him. 

"But you don't feel the same way," Stiles mutters. 

"What?"

"You don't love me the way I love you."

Derek inhales sharply. "Stiles you shouldn't be saying this."

Stiles' bottom lip trembles as he looks up at him. "You _ are _ mad."

"I'm not," Derek says. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried. You shouldn't be saying these things right now."

"Why not?" Stiles asks him. "Because you don't love me?"

"That's not what I said."

"So you do love me!"

Derek sighs. Even drugged Stiles is as infuriating as ever. "Stiles I'm not talking about this while you're not in your right mind."

"I am," Stiles argues. 

"You're really not."

Stiles frowns for a moment as he studies Derek's face. Finally, a wide grin spreads across his face. "I'll talk to you when I am in the right mind then, and tell you what I'm saying now."

Derek knows it’s probably better not to argue with Stiles when he’s like this. So he lets it go, sure that whatever Stiles is saying is just because of the drugs.

What he’s not expecting is to open his door a few days later to see Stiles standing there. He’s tense and jittery, but unlike before his eyes are perfectly clear. “I’m in the right mind now,” Stiles tells him.

Derek stands frozen in the hall as he steps closer. He knows he should probably say something but his mouth doesn’t seem to be working. He knows Stiles is here to talk about what he said the other night, whether to confirm or deny it Derek doesn’t know. The thought that he’s here to deny it makes Derek’s chest ache. 

Stiles stops in front of him, looking at him with the brown eyes that Derek loves so much. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Did you mean it?” Derek asks him.

Stiles smiles and reaches out, taking Derek’s hand in his own. “Yeah Der, I meant it. I love you. I know it might be presumptuous to assume you feel the same way but…”

Derek kisses him. It’s just a quick press of lips that barely lasts for a few seconds. He pulls back, searching Stiles’ face. “I love you too.”

Stiles grins, and uses his free hand to pull Derek closer by his shirt. “Good. Now get over here and kiss me properly.”

Derek’s doesn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
